


Love always finds a way

by Catfamilyx



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, F/M, I can't believe she's 80 now, I've probably messed it up but oh well, Love, One Shot, Selina's birthday, She looks good for her age, Short but (hopefully) sweet, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfamilyx/pseuds/Catfamilyx
Summary: Selina hasn't seen Bruce for almost a month due to work meetings and Justice League business but will he be able to make time for Selina's birthday?
Relationships: Batman/Catwoman, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Love always finds a way

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small one shot celebrating Selina's birthday. I hope you enjoy!

Birthdays had always been pointless to Selina. Why would anyone want to celebrate their life coming closer to an end? Death was never too far off, especially in a city such as Gotham. 

Every year Selina would dread her birthday. To her it meant another year of loneliness and a faint reminder of her traumatic childhood. Her parents had never been able to afford the simplest things because of her Father's alcohol addiction and her mothers constant complaining. The only family Selina hoped to see this year was Bruce. He had promised to come over and spend some time with her but unfortunately, as fate would have it, Bruce had been wrapped up in both Justice League business and meetings at Wayne Enterprises for the past month.

The same thing happened last year. Bruce had planned to take her out to a high class Italian restaurant. But duty calls and before they could even get into the car to leave, the bat signal lit up the night sky and he was off. No "I'm sorry" or "I'll be back" just the faint feeling that she was alone. It took her a week to forgive him for it. 

She didn't expect him to appear this year and so far he hadn't. It now seemed impossible for him to arrive. Climbing through the balcony window to her penthouse, Selina shrugged off her mask and put her phone on the counter. The screen lit up showing the time _23:59._ Bruce had lived up to his expectations. Not that Selina was surprised, of course but she had secretly hoped in her heart that he would find her on the rooftops of Gotham and spend the evening with her.

Pouring herself a drink, Selina sighed. Maybe next yea-

She felt a draft. Selina was _sure_ she had closed the window. She was certain. Immediately, she was in defensive mode until she felt a firm hand place itself on her shoulder.

 _His_ firm hand.

"Sorry I'm late, Cat" His deep but gentle voice sent delightful shivers down her spine. He was here, he was actually here.

Selina turned around to face him. His neck had adorned a fresh, new scar and his cape had be torn up but he still stood with a loving smile hypnotised by her emerald eyes. Sighing a breath of relief, Selina stared back into those mesmerising blue eyes she had fallen in love with.

Shaking himself out of his trance he blushed and revealed a bouquet of dark crimson roses from behind his cape. Or the remains of his cape. 

"Happy Birthday Selina"

Staring down at the roses Selina felt something tugging at her heartstrings. She didn't think he'd do this, come to her apartment, tired and tattered to wish her happy birthday after days of constant work. 

"I thought you wouldn't come" Selina quietly admitted before taking the roses and embracing him. He wrapped his arms around her and murmured "Well, i'm here now."

Releasing herself from his comforting arms, Selina took a step back and smiled. "There's some left over Chinese food in the fridge if you would like to join me" She offered a seductive smile and he couldn't help but blush. Placing the flowers in a vase, she proceeded to drag him by the remains of his cape towards her room where she helped him change out of his 'work' clothes and into some more comfortable attire that he had left after one of their late night romps. 

The rest of the night and into the early morning they spent together in an air of sweet passion.

_Perhaps love does always find a way._


End file.
